


the old familiar sting

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blood, Full Steve Ahead, M/M, MCU Timelapse, Self-Harm, Stubborn Steve, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vomiting, and he's not the only one, from brooklyn to wakanda with love, shout-out to that one scene in reservoir chronicle, Гость в серебристом плаще, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Баки всегда был немного странным. Но Стив любил его ещё с тех пор, как был шестилетним бруклиским оборванцем, и не собирался отступаться.(Вампир!Баки АU, никакой Войны Бесконечности)





	the old familiar sting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the old familiar sting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056555) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> Большое спасибо velva777 за бету!

 

# ХХ

  


Учебники истории утверждают, что Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс познакомились на детской площадке, когда семилетний Джеймс заступился за мальчишку, которому суждено было впоследствии вырасти и стать Капитаном Америкой, и с тех пор они были неразлучны. История эта звучит довольно мило, и, по сути — правда.

Но не вся.

На самом деле, их первая встреча произошла на одной из перемен в школьном туалете, где Баки Барнса выворачивало наизнанку.

— Тебе чего? — переводя дыхание, выдавил тот, заметив уставившегося на него Стива. — Проваливай.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив.

Будучи недоростком, Стив сам часто болел, и ему показалось, что этот мальчишка тоже выглядел нездоровым. Бледный как простыня, трясущийся. Да и черные круги под глазами не придавали его виду здоровья.

 — В порядке. Прост… — Баки снова вырвало. На висках проступили капельки пота. — Не надо было есть шоколад на обед.

На Стива это произвело впечатление; возможно, мама была права, когда говорила, что не стоит налегать на сладкое. Он заметил, что в кабинке у Баки закончилась туалетная бумага, и взял рулон из соседней.

— На вот, — сказал Стив, протягивая его Баки.

Баки, не оглядываясь, выхватил рулон и дрожащей рукой вытер рот. Он упорно продолжал корчиться, оставаясь спиной к Стиву. Так что тому ничего не оставалось, как пожать плечами и выйти во двор, где он в очередной раз провёл остаток перемены в полном одиночестве, пиная грязь.

А вот на следующий день Баки вступился за него, прогнав хулиганов, и Стив уже было хотел возмутиться, как диктовала его шестилетняя гордость, но тут вспомнил, что сам помог Баки в предыдущий день, и ухватился за протянутую руку, чтобы подняться.

— Ты как? Лучше себя чувствуешь? — спросил Стив, хотя это у него был разбит подбородок и из носа струилась кровь.

— Порядок, — улыбнулся Баки. Черных кругов под глазами больше не было. Он закинул руку вокруг худых плеч Стива. — Пошли посмотрим, что сегодня на обед.

 

*

Семья Роджерсов состояла из Стива и его мамы. Легко посчитать. Легко запомнить. А вот семья Барнсов, жившая от них через два квартала, состояла из мамы Баки, папы Баки, самого Баки, трёх его младших сестёр и иногда ещё из его тетей и дядей — но несмотря на это, у них никогда не было проблем с деньгами, тогда как Сара Роджерс каждый месяц еле сводила концы с концами.

Это была загадка, которую Стив не мог разгадать даже в свои сознательные четырнадцать лет, но это было и не важно. Так же, как было неважно и то, что Баки был на год старше и уже выглядел как настоящий взрослый мужик: широкоплечий, с щегольской улыбкой и идеально зачесанными волосами. В семье Баки все были красавцами. И все прекрасно между собой ладили. К ним всегда приезжали новые родственники, и они всегда отмечали какие-то праздники, в которых Стиву не разрешалось участвовать.

— Они, наверное, евреи, — сказала однажды мама Стива.

Привычки в еде у Баки на самом деле были довольно странные. Он с удовольствием оставался на ужин, но никогда не был голоден; всегда говорил, что уже наелся и правда больше не может впихнуть ни кусочка. Поначалу Стив и его мама думали, что Баки врет, что, может, Бакина мама запретила ему брать у Роджерсов еду, потому что они бедные. Но когда один раз Стив и его мама ополчились на Баки и заставили его поесть, все закончилось тем, что Баки весь вечер провёл скорчившись над унитазом, прямо как при их первой встрече.

После этого они больше не приставали к нему по поводу еды. Но Стив стал замечать, что Баки _не всегда_ выглядел красавцем. То есть, он конечно был красавцем, но иногда у него был больной вид. С непременными чёрными мешками под глазами, словно ему досталось два фингала по цене одного. И каждый раз, как Стив замечал его больной вид, на следующий день Баки снова являлся с посвежевшим лицом и бодрой походкой.

— У тебя что, пищевая аллергия? — спросил его однажды Стив.

— Типа того, — хмыкнул в ответ Баки. — Не важно ведь? Я ж не голодаю.

Это точно, думал Стив, глядя на его крепкую фигуру, густые волосы и ослепительную улыбку. Прямо как вся их семья: высокая, элегантная мама с темными, лоснящимися волосами и тяжелыми веками, мужественный отец с квадратной челюстью, сияющими карими глазами и загадочной улыбкой. Его миловидные сестры, с правильным овалом лица, гладкой кожей и длинными ресницами. Все как на подбор красавцы, будто сошедшие с киноэкрана. Не то, чтобы Баки особо любил кино — он не проявлял никакого желания возвращаться туда с тех пор, как его до ужаса напугал Лугоши в 31-м. Стив тогда мало обращал внимания на происходящее на экране, полностью сфокусировавшись на небрежно закинутой на спинку его кресла руке Баки.

 

*

Баки и Стив решили съехаться после того, как умерла мама Стива. Винифред Барнс это почему-то не обрадовало — Стив видел это по тому, как плотно сжались ее красивые губы — но Стив не мог остаться жить у них, как первоначально предлагал Баки. «Не было места», — пристыженно объяснил тот. Стив точно знал, что это неправда, но не стал настаивать. Он знал, когда ему были не рады. К тому же, он никогда раньше не оставался дома у Барнсов, даже на ужин. Это была тесно сплоченная семья: не то, чтобы они были недобрыми, скорее — чрезмерно замкнутыми.

В день переезда Стив заметил, что, наверное, для еврейских семей это обычно.

— Еврейских? — повторил Баки. — Мы не евреи.

— Нет? — моргнул Стив, на мгновение отвлекшись от разбора коробок. Он хотел начать спорить, но, по-правде, он ничего толком не знал о еврейских обычаях. — Но… я думал… твои дедушки с бабушками были румынскими эмигрантами, разве нет?

— Ну да. Но только не румынскими евреями, — на губах Баки мелькнула улыбка. — Ты что, все это время так думал? С чего ты вообще это взял, Роджерс?

— Ну, не знаю, — буркнул Стив. Он не хотел сваливать вину на маму. Ему не хотелось сейчас даже _говорить_ о маме, и он отчаянно старался сдержать подступавшие к глазам слезы. — - Твои странные привычки в еде, твоя большая семья, твои непонятные праздники, и… — « _твой достаток_ », — почти сказал он, но вовремя заткнулся, чувствуя, что заслуживает кулак в лицо. Он вовсе не это имел ввиду. В любом случае, он даже не сказал это вслух. Но уши все равно горели от стыда.

Баки рассмеялся:

— Черт, тебя послушать, действительно, выходит убедительно. Вот что мне надо было с самого начала всем говорить.

Стив навострил уши: выходит семья Барнсов была… _чем-то_. Может, не евреями, но _чем-то_.

Но он не стал особо этим заморачиваться. В конечном итоге — думал он, наблюдая, как перекатываются мускулы на спине Баки, когда тот наклонился за последней коробкой — в конечном итоге, он тоже был _чем-то_. У всех были свои секреты.

 

*

Большую часть времени Баки был здоров, как бык. Но зимой 36-го, в предрождественские дни, Стив снова застал Баки, когда того выворачивало; после этого его внешний вид начал резко ухудшаться. Как и его здоровье. Все происходящее было довольно странным.

Когда Стив болел, он обычно проводил дни прикованным к постели, обессиленным, иногда практически при смерти. Больной Баки же сохранял активность, продолжал ходить на работу, даже не чихал и не кашлял. Только постоянно спал дома, отказывался от еды, бледнел с каждым часом, а под глазами проступали знакомые чёрные круги, будто он вообще не спал.

— Баки, тебе нужно _поесть_ , — настаивал Стив однажды вечером.

Баки снова дремал на кушетке.

— Я уже говорил, что поел в доках. Доедай сам.

— У тебя очень больной вид последнее время. Ты должен хорошо питаться.

— Хорошо, _ма_ , — Баки лежал под небрежно накинутым пледом, закинув руку на глаза. — Завтра буду свежим, как огурчик.

— Почему завтра?

— Потому что у меня планы на вечер. И потому, что это самая длинная ночь в году, — Баки скривил губы в ухмылке, но не убрал с лица руку. — Даёт возможность парням вроде меня позаботиться о личной жизни.

Стив сморгнул и залился краской:

—  _Бак_. Я серьезно.

— Я тоже.

— От свиданий с девчонками не выздоравливают.

— М-м-м. Поспорим? — под изгибом локтя, ухмылка Баки расцвела в широкую улыбку. — Я, скорее всего, не приду сегодня домой ночевать. Посмотришь, каким я буду с утра неотразимым.

— Ах так, тогда первым пойду я.

Это заставило Баки убрать с лица руку и взглянуть на него. Стив был прав — опять чёрные круги.

— В такую погоду? Стиви, там все промерзло.

— Да, а у меня карикатуры, которые нужно сдавать, — Стив собрал свои бумаги в стопку, уложил между двумя картонками и перевязал. Он старался, как мог, покрывать свою долю расходов, чтобы никто говорил, будто Стив Роджерс не тянул лямку. — Я только туда и обратно, Баки, не парься.

— Смотри, не схлопочи воспаление легких.

— Хорошо, _ма_.

Баки улыбнулся и снова закинул руку на глаза. Стив отметил мягкий изгиб его бицепса, проступившие линии вен и форму пальцев. Ямочку на подбородке, полноту губ. Потом одернул себя и пошел за курткой.

 

*

Успешно сдав карикатуры, он снова замотался шарфом по самый нос и вышел из канцелярии издательства. Холод стоял собачий. Стив прищурился от пробиравшего до костей ветра. Небо над ним было тёмным: безлунным и беззвездным. Самая длинная ночь в году. Рождество было совсем рядом, всего в нескольких днях, по ту сторону этой бесконечной темени.

В воздухе кружились снежинки, и ещё хорошо, что обошлось без снегопада. Стив шёл быстрой походкой, глядя прямо перед собой, и мечтал о горячем кофе. Он мог бы разогреть его и устроиться на кушетке, где до этого лежал Баки; возможно она будет ещё тёплой. Он понимал, насколько жалкой была эта мысль, но это бы его не остановило.  
Проходя мимо очередного переулка, он вдруг услышал знакомый голос.

— Бекка?

Это была старшая из сестрёнок Баки, с миловидным бледным личиком и большими темными глазами. Над ней нависал какой-то мужик. Стив мгновенно пришёл в ярость.

— Эй! — крикнул он, заворачивая в переулок. — А ну-ка отпусти ее, слышишь меня?

Мужик поднял на него взгляд; Бекка взвизгнула, отстранилась и убежала прочь.

«Вот и хорошо», — подумал Стив прямо перед тем, как понял, что это было довольно плохо для него самого.

Но он все равно поднял кулаки, потому что он был не из тех, кто сбегал от драк. До того, как умерла мама, может быть он и сбежал бы. До того, как Баки переехал жить с ним и стал невыносимо, мучительно близко, может он и сбежал бы. Но не теперь. Теперь он не боялся кулака в лицо. Ему это было нужно.

 

*

Он не отключился, что было хорошо, но ему все же пришлось просидеть какое-то время на холодной слякоти, пока он приходил в себя. В ушах звенело, раны на лице щипало от холода. Глаз начал заплывать, нижняя губа и бровь были рассечены. Стив облизал губу и почувствовал тёплый привкус железа.

Ему нужно было добраться до дома, оставаться было нельзя. Баки закатил бы ему скандал.

Кое-как поднявшись с земли, он побрел к дому. К счастью, он находился уже недалеко, когда заметил Бекку. И что она вообще делала на улице? В этот час, в такую погоду?

Дико ломило кости. Стив сжал зубы и захромал вверх по лестнице. Когда он был уже почти у самой двери, то услышал внутри какое-то движение. Черт. Баки ещё не ушёл.

— Баки? — просипел он.

Шум по ту сторону двери немедленно прекратился.

— Стив?

Голос Баки был каким-то… _неправильным_. Больным и хриплым.

— Черт, — услышал бормотание Стив, — черт, черт, черт. Заснул. Твою мать.

— Баки? — повторил Стив, испуганно доставая ключи. — Ты в порядке?

— Все нормально. Черт. Не входи…

—  _Не входи_? Что значит, не входи? — Стив открыл дверь и услышал судорожный вдох.

В квартире было темно; что-то упало и разбилось, возможно — лампа или тарелка. Стив не мог ничего толком разглядеть, только движущиеся в темноте черно-серебристые силуэты.

— Твою мать, — это был голос Баки. Стив смог различить его очертания. Баки пробирался вдоль стены, пригнувшись или, может, держась за живот. — Черт. Черт. Что… ох, _твою мать_ , ты подрался.

— Подрался, — сказал Стив, проходя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь, чтобы не чувствовать за спиной зияющую леденую пасть лестничной клетки.

Он решил, что не стоит сейчас упоминать Бекку, учитывая странное поведение Баки.

— Что происходит, приятель? — сказал он, протягивая руку к выключателю. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Нет, не надо, не включай свет…

Но Стив все равно включил. Баки свернулся калачиком в самом дальнем углу комнаты. Тревога Стива переросла в настоящий страх.

— Баки? Что случилось?

— Ничего, — голос Баки звучал хрипло и глухо. — Боже. Пожалуйста. Не подходи.

— Что ты такое говоришь? Тебе нужно к врачу!

Кровь из разбитой брови капала Стиву в глаз; он вытер ее и стряхнул с руки. Баки отшатнулся, будто его обрызгали ледяной водой. Потом разогнулся и посмотрел на Стива.

Его глаза были огромными и… неподвижными. Немигающими. Он смотрел на Стива. Нет… скорее — на лицо Стива. Нет… скорее — на раны на его лице.

— Черт, — выдохнул Баки, двинувшись к Стиву так, словно не мог ничего с собой поделать, словно сомнамбула. — Черт, я слишком долго откладывал. Я так голоден. Ох, чтоб меня, какой я идиот.

— О чем ты? — Стив начал инстинктивно отступать. Возможно, впервые в жизни. Но вскоре его спина уперлась в закрытую дверь. — Баки…

— Зачем ты зашёл в комнату, — бормотал Баки, схватив Стива за ворот и прижав к двери. — О, боже. Прости.

—  _Баки_ …

Но Баки был чудовищно силён; у Стива не было шансов высвободиться. Он увидел зрачки Баки: такие огромные, что они поглотили всю синеву его глаз… и его зубы… его зубы…

— Черт, — сказал Баки в последний раз и уткнулся лицом в шею Стива.

Стив чувствовал на своей коже его тяжелое влажное дыхание. Стив стоял не шевелясь; сердце колотилось в груди словно птица, пытающаяся вырваться на свободу. Баки был так близко.

Он пах дорогим одеколоном, но к этому знакомому аромату примешивался ещё один — тот, что Стив ассоциировал с квартирой Барнсов — напоминающий слабый запах холодного мяса. Стив не шевелился. Понимал, что сейчас нельзя. Баки прижимался лицом его коже, терся, словно кот, водил по ней открытым ртом. Стив чувствовал дыхание Баки, быстрое и прерывистое. Он столько мечтал об этом моменте, но никогда не думал, что это произойдёт на самом деле, и уж точно не _так_.

— Я не хочу, — процедил Баки, будто ему было физически больно, — Не хочу причинять тебе вред. О, боже. Стиви. Почему тебе нужно было именно сегодня ввязываться в драку?

Стив по-прежнему стоял, не шевелясь. Он чувствовал напряженное как струна тело Баки, по-прежнему прижимавшее его к двери, пока тот изо всех сил старался не… Стив уже мысленно произнёс это слово… Баки старался не _укусить_ его.

— Стив, — всхлипывал Баки.

Стив подумал о Бэле Лугоши и том, как Баки возненавидел тот фильм и после этого больше вообще не хотел ходить в кино.

«Дракула. Кому такое вообще может нравиться».

И потом, была ещё семья Барнсов, чья красота расцветала и увядала как по команде. Всегда красивее зимой, когда ночи были длиннее. Ребёнком Баки любил шоколад, но его от него рвало.

«Пищевые аллергии? — Типа того».

Его рвало и после того, как Сара заставила его съесть свою еду. Нормальную еду. Человеческую. И их скрытная семья, их странные праздники. Их достаток. Ещё бы у них не было денег. _Они вообще не тратились на еду._

Баки, который всегда выглядел более здоровым, возвращаясь со свидания.

Что Бекка делала в том переулке? Нужна ли ей вообще была помощь?

— Я не могу ранить тебя, — задыхался Баки. Он уже рыдал по-настоящему. — Пожалуйста, уходи, пожалуйста, беги, я слишком голоден, я такой дурак, я как всегда слишком долго откладывал, я уснул, пожалуйста, убирайся отсюда, ты так хорошо пахнешь, черт, ты так хорошо пахнешь, и я не хочу делать тебе больно…

— Все хорошо, — выдохнул Стив. Он осторожно, осторожно поднял руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Баки. — Тебе не придётся делать мне больно. Иди сюда.

— Что? — сквозь слезы спросил Баки. В его голосе был страх.

— Иди сюда, иди… — Стив губами нашёл рот Баки и прильнул к нему.

Почувствовав вкус крови из разбитой губы Стива, Баки словно обезумел. Он вновь резко вжал Стива в дверь, зафиксировав его запястья по бокам, и принялся обсасывать его нижнюю губу так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Высосав все, что было, Баки взял лицо Стива в ладони и переключил внимание на продолжавшую обильно кровоточить бровь. Он слизывал стекающую по лицу Стива кровь, постепенно продвигаясь вверх, пока не примкнул ртом к самой ранке. Стив стоял не шевелясь, застыв от… страха? Было ли ему страшно? Он просто терпел, пока Баки делал то, что нужно, и надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Ему вовсе не хотелось умирать и, более того, он не хотел, чтобы Баки становился его убийцей. Баки бы, наверное, сам умер от чувства вины, если бы что-то с ним сделал.

Когда Баки закончил с ранкой на лбу, он вернулся к его рту, продолжая держать лицо Стива в ладонях. Это было так похоже на поцелуй, что Стив судорожно втянул воздух, когда все кончилось.

— Этого… — он сглотнул. — Этого хватит?

Баки мрачно рассмеялся:

— Хватит, чтобы ввернуть мне голову на место, — он отстранился и вытер рот. — О, боже. Я _так_ виноват.

— Прекрати извиняться, — Стив смотрел на него, словно зачарованный. — Ты не боишься дневного света. Я сам видел тебя на улице, много раз.

— Все это выдумки, — пробормотал Баки.

— То есть ты не бессмертен? Не восставший мертвец? — Стив и сам понимал, что это глупый вопрос; он ведь чувствовал, как бьется сердце Баки, когда тот вжимал его в дверь.

Баки нахмурился:

— Нет.

— Как насчёт летучих мышей? Зеркал? Распятий?

— Ничего такого. Мы просто люди. Другой вид людей. Может быть, сильнее, но не более.

Даже совсем немного крови оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Баки перестал выглядеть таким лихорадочным. Тёмные круги под глазами тоже начали сходить. Но он так и не мог посмотреть Стиву в глаза.

Не дожидаясь, когда Баки отступит и ударится в объяснения, Стив подался вперёд, схватил его за воротник и притянул к себе.

Целоваться было больно, но Стив млел от этой боли. Баки высосал из его губы ещё немного крови, прежде чем смог остановиться и отодвинуться.

— Что ты делаешь, Стив, что…

— А что? — сказал Стив; его сердце готово было выскочить из груди. — Ты можешь быть вампиром, а я не могу быть «феей»?

Это слово заставило Баки посмотреть на него.

— Ты не можешь просто… не можешь просто вот так это принять. Даже ты. Черт, Стив, я почти что…

— Почти что ничего. Ты уткнулся мне в шею и рыдал. Нашел, чем напугать.

Баки выглядел настолько оскорбленным, что Стиву хотелось рассмеяться. Но важнее было снова поцеловать Баки, пока тот был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы протестовать. Только на этот раз Баки ответил на его поцелуй, и не только ради крови, но и ради самого поцелуя.

— Вкус у тебя отвратный, — выдохнул он. — Вот почему я никогда не кормлюсь малокровными.

Стив фыркнул.

— Не смейся, — сказал Баки, — Ты должен _бояться_.

— Кого? Тебя что ли? Да я знаю, что ты в жизни никого не убил, Бак. Потрепать кого — это да. Бывало, даже из-за меня. А вот твои девчонки, они всегда возвращались обратно. И вид у них всегда был такой, будто они отлично провели время. Так что прекрати свои попытки заставить меня сбежать. Ты знаешь, что я так не делаю.

— Лучше бы делал, иногда, — пробормотал в ответ Баки, но потом снова поцеловал Стива, да так, что полетели из глаз искры, и на этот раз они долго не останавливались.

 

# ХХI

  


Первые недели Стива в будущем оказались настолько сумбурными, что у него не было возможности по-настоящему разобраться, что к чему. К моменту окончания битвы за Нью-Йорк, он так и не знал, что думать об этом дивном новом мире. Но все же и здесь было кое-что знакомое.

Стив спустился в спортивный зал, в котором занималась Наташа, и подошёл к навороченному силовому тренажеру.

— Ты — вампир, — тихо сказал он. — Так?

Наташа остановилась. Потом медленно опустила веса и взглянула на него.

Наташины волосы были такими же кроваво-красными, как её губы. Она без труда уклонялась от щита Стива и ничего не ела все три дня, что продолжалась битва. Да и после ее окончания — тоже ни разу толком с ними не поела. Поразмыслив, Стив решил, что женщине скрывать подобные вещи гораздо легче.

Наташа не стала притворяться дурочкой и все отрицать. Она смотрела на него в упор, пока до Стива не дошло, что от него ждут дальнейших объяснений.

— Мой лучший друг был таким же, — ему до сих пор было больно говорить о Баки в прошедшем времени.

— Баки Барнс?

Стив присел на скамейку тренажера.

— Да.

— Сержант Барнс был вампиром, — не меняя интонации повторила Наташа. Секунду спустя, уголок её губ дернулся вверх. — Черт.

Стиву показалось, что она испытывала какую-то странную гордость. От этого в его заледенелой груди вдруг немного потеплело.

— Я никому не скажу, — заверил он. — Можешь на меня положиться. Я многие годы хранил секрет Баки. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знала.

— Я оценила, — медленно произнесла Наташа. Она на какое-то время замолчала, потом спросила:

— И каково вампиру было на поле боя во время Второй Мировой?

Стив встал и направился к выходу. Он не мог долго разговаривать о Баки.

— Так же как и всем нам, — сказал он. — Только он гораздо меньше голодал.

 

*

— Он говорил, что вампиры не бессмертны, — прошептал Стив, стоя над пустой могилой Фьюри, но имея в виду вовсе не его.

— Мы не бессмертны, — так же шепотом ответила Наташа.

— Тогда, как получилось, что он жив?

Не поднимая взгляда, Наташа протянула ему папку. Стив увидел расползающуюся по пожелтевшей бумаге кириллицу, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Стоило пролистнуть лишь несколько первых страниц, чтобы ответ стал очевиден. Прямо перед ним, на фото, был Баки — в криогенной камере, лицо умиротворенное как у покойника.

Господи. Они ведь любили шутить о спанье в гробах, тогда ещё, в Бруклине.

— Хотя вряд ли он пережил бы все эти заморозки и обнуления, если бы не был… выносливее, чем большинство, — допустила Наташа.

Стив вспомнил болезненный вид Баки во время их последней битвы на хеликэрриере. Тогда у Баки по-прежнему была его сверхчеловеческая сила, но голод был практически написан на лице. Стив пролистал ещё несколько страниц, плотнее стиснув челюсть, когда дошёл до немецкой части, которую понимал.

— Думаешь, они делали это специально? — спросил он. — Морили его голодом?

— Нет. Я думаю, они так и не поняли, _чем_ он был. Скорее всего, ему удавалось скрывать это все эти годы. Он помнил об этом, даже когда не помнил собственного имени.

— Но они ведь знали, что он был сильнее обычного человека. Как же… ?

 — Они пытались воссоздать сыворотку, — тихо сказала Наташа. — Считали, что получилось.

 

*

В следующий раз Стив увидел Баки только через два года.

Когда Баки обернулся к нему в той тесной румынский квартирке, первое, о чем Стив подумал: «Баки _хорошо_ выглядит». Да, вид у него был загнанный и настороженный, но при этом он казался совершенно здоровым, даже _слишком_ здоровым. Под многочисленными слоями одежды проступала сильная, накачанная мускулатура. Он явно не голодал.

— Знаешь меня? — спросил Стив, стараясь подавить дрожь в голосе.

Взгляд Баки не выдал ровным счетом ничего.

— Ты Стив. Я видел твою фотографию в музее.

 _Стив._ Не Роджерс, не Капитан Америка. Всего двумя предложениями Баки подтвердил, что помнит Стива, и, вместе с тем, отказался в этом признаваться. Между ними снова пролегала пропасть. Их разделяло всего несколько шагов, но они казались такими же непреодолимыми, как тогда в Бруклине, все те годы, что Стив смотрел и смотрел на Баки, не решаясь притронуться. Стив хотел умолять его, хотел протянуть руку, сказать хоть некоторые из тысячи застрявших в горле слов. Но было ясно, что одно неверное движение — и Баки сбежал бы.

— И, — Стив сглотнул, — ты знаешь _что_ ты?

Это вышло неправильно. Стив хотел сказать _кто_. Хотя, может, он хотел успокоить Баки по поводу потребности в крови, на случай если тот не знал, если тот _не помнил_  — боже, да возможно ли такое забыть? Но прежде, чем Баки сумел открыть рот, группа захвата начала штурм, и все надежды на продолжение разговора пошли прахом.

 

*

После этого, Стив был занят тем, чтобы не дать им обоим умереть. Сначала — во время поимки Баки, потом — во время его побега, и, наконец, во время их дикой погони до самой Сибири. Одно время ему даже казалось, что все еще может закончиться хорошо; Тони поддержал их, и они почти остановили Земо.

Но все это оказалось западней. Когда заиграло видео, Стив понял, что все это — часть замысла, но было уже слишком поздно. И он понял ещё одну вещь — Баки знал, что всё закончится именно так. Ещё с тех пор, как Земо допрашивал его. Знал и позволил всему этому произойти, потому что считал, что заслуживает последствий. Он с самого начала ждал, когда Стив все узнает и убьет его.

Тони хорошенько постарался. Но Стив не собирался снова терять Баки.

Хромая, они кое-как вместе выбрались из базы, оставив щит Стива там. Баки едва не терял сознание, по снегу от него тянулся кровавый след; Стив был серьёзно контужен. Он решил, что уходить нужно через тундру, что они оба уже выживали во льду. Сквозь заполнивший голову туман это казалось логичным. Все, что угодно, только бы оказаться подальше от этого ада.

Если бы Т’Чалла их не нашёл, они наверное так и продолжали бы до скончания веков ковылять навстречу полярной ночи. Может быть, их бы это даже не убило.

 

*

И уже гораздо позже, когда они оба были чистые и перебинтованные, Стив наконец-то получил ответ на свой вопрос.

— Конечно я знаю, _что_ я. — Баки, в лёгкой белой одежде, сидел на краю постели, уставившись вниз на единственную уцелевшую руку. — Я всегда знал. Даже когда не знал ничего другого.

Стив осторожно присел рядом.

— Но в ГИДРе не знали. Я видел твоё дело, они кормили тебя… — « _через трубку_ », не смог закончить он. В основном внутривенно. Так желудок оставался пустым, не было рвоты. Залитые через капельницу жидкости выпотевали из него как при лихорадке. Наташа говорила об этом; к тому же это было видно по каждому фото, где взмокшие волосы прилипали к болезненно поблескивающему в неоновом свете лицу Баки.

— Как тебе удалось выжить? — спросил Стив.

Голос Баки вышел глухим хрипом:

— Ты сам знаешь.

После этого повисло глубокое молчание.

— Меня заставили убить много людей. Было просто кормиться ими, — Стив заметил, как у Баки дёрнулось горло. — Я до сих пор помню, каким был на вкус Говард.

 _Этого_ на видео не было. «Слава Богу!» — подумал Стив. Возможно, эта мысль была эгоистичной.

Баки наконец повернулся и взглянул на него.

— Я хочу обратно в заморозку. В Ваканде есть технологии.

Стив все понимал. Боже, он понимал желание сбежать от всего, навечно уснуть и забыть все эти ужасы. И все же, он снова чувствовал, что готов умолять, как тогда в румынской квартире; и снова чувствовал, как напрягся в ответ Баки. Чтобы Стиву не было от него нужно, он не мог этого дать. У него осталось так мало от того, прежнего, Баки, чтобы он мог позволить отдать последнее.

Баки все же признался, что помнит Стива, вплоть до мельчайших подробностей. Так что он должен был помнить и то, как близки они были одно время; должен был понимать, насколько больно было Стиву слышать эти слова. И то, что он все равно их произнёс, говорило о том, насколько это было для него важно.

— Я не вправе останавливать тебя. Если ты всё решил, — Стив сглотнул. — Но мне будет недоставать тебя, как если бы от меня отрезали кусок.

— Стив.

— Дай мне сказать. Ты должен выслушать. Я провёл без тебя четыре невыносимых одиноких года. Меня это чуть не убило. Если хочешь в заморозку — по крайней мере, я буду знать, что ты в безопасности. Думаю, я смогу как-то жить с этим дальше, — он втянул воздух. — Но, боже, как мне будет тебя не хватать.

Лицо Баки перекосилось.

— Я не могу себя контролировать. Никогда не мог. Так будет лучше. Для всех.

Стив застыл.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Ответа не последовало.

— Баки. _Что ты имеешь ввиду?_ Ты о триггерах или о том, что ты чертов вампир? Потому что…

— Я жил в гнезде, — зашипел Баки, — среди своих. Тогда, в Бруклине. Я не понимал, что мы — монстры. Начал догадываться, в тот день, когда чуть не убил тебя. Но ты просто отмахнулся, и я _позволил_ тебе, потому что был молод и глуп…

—Монстры? — возмутился Стив. — Винифред, значит, тоже была монстром? Бекка была монстром?

Лицо Баки снова исказилось от боли.

— Я не… я не знаю. Не спрашивай меня. Это нечестно. Я даже не знаю, помню ли я их, по-настоящему. Но я знаю, _что_ я такое.

— В том, что ты творил эти годы, твоей вины нет, — сказал Стив. — И ты — не монстр. Думаешь, я мог бы полюбить монстра?

Баки поднялся и торопливо вышел из комнаты, босиком по блестящему полу, мотая головой, словно не мог — не хотел — больше ничего слышать.

А Стив только и мог думать о том, что под глазами у Баки снова наметились черные круги. Он не ел с самой Румынии; он голодал.

 

*

— Я не могу отправить вашего друга в заморозку, — проинформировал его Т’Чалла неделю спустя.

От его акцента у Стива всегда создавалось впечатление, будто кто-то мягко, но настойчиво хлопал его по плечу, заставляя обращать внимание на каждое слово.

— Мы провели достаточно анализов, чтобы быть полностью уверенными. Его состояние здоровья не позволяет.

«Еще бы, — думал Стив, — да он _умирает с голоду_ ».

Его накрыло волной какого-то странного облегчения, смешанного с чувством вины и болью за друга. Такому, как Баки, даже самоустраниться было непросто.

— Ему уже сообщили? — спросил он.

— Разумеется. Он сам разрешил поставить вас в известность.

Т’Чалла был хорошим человеком. Иногда Стиву с трудом верилось, что в мире ещё остались люди, которым можно доверять. Наташа, да Сэм — он думал, что на этом список и закончится, но несмотря на все постигшие его беды, список этот продолжал расти. И несмотря на все напасти, Стив так и не потерял до конца веру в людей.

Он прикусил губу, размышляя, потом несколько раз обошёл комнату, пока не нашёл то, что искал. Выдвинув полупрозрачный ящик, он вытащил лежавший там скальпель и положил его в карман.

— Я верну, — сказал он.

Т’Чалла не стал задавать вопросов. Стива внезапно осенило, что он так и не знал, откуда взялись сверхчеловеческие способности Чёрной Пантеры. Возможно Т’Чалла понимал Баки — и Наташу — гораздо лучше, чем он сам.

Но Т’Чалла был королём, а Стив — его гостем, так что он решил не спрашивать.

 

*

Баки лежал на кровати у себя в комнате, свернувшись калачиком. Услышав Стива, он медленно, с усилием, приподнялся на руке и сел.

Стив вспомнил, каким изможденным становился Баки, тогда ещё, в Бруклине, если долго не кормился. Целыми днями валялся в постели, в ожидании зимы, с ее длинными, холодными ночами, когда можно было закадрить девчонку и получить от неё, что нужно, зная, что никто ничего не заметит под тёплой одеждой и длинными рукавами.

— Такие вот дела, — мрачно ухмыльнулся Баки, — попал между двух огней.

— Я уже сказал, я не стану тебя останавливать. Это твоё решение.

— Не могу заморозиться, если не буду есть.

— Тогда ешь.

Баки замотал головой.

— В Румынии я кормился бойцами ГИДРы. Потом любыми мерзавцами, каких мог найти. Здесь нет никого, кто бы подходил под эти критерии — Баки уставился в пол. — Все до ужаса милые.

— Я — нет, — тихо ответил Стив.

Баки метнул на него взгляд из-за длинных, тёмных волос. Стив так и не смог привыкнуть к этому виду — Баки всегда гордился своими аккуратно подстриженными и причесанными волосами, даже во время войны умудрялся следить за ними. Стиву было больно смотреть, как Баки махнул на себя рукой.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — в голосе Баки чувствовалась тревога.

Стив вытащил скальпель.

Баки застыл. Когда он заговорил, голос был глухим и низким:

— Стив. Не делай этого.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, Барнс. Со мной это не работает. Если ты забыл, то должен был уже заново выучить.

Стив расстегнул пуговицу на манжете и закатал рукав. Взгляд Баки скользнул по его пальцам и поймал блеск лезвия в низком вечернем свете.

— Не надо.

— Я не мог дать тебе этого в Бруклине. Бог свидетель — я хотел. Я хотел дать тебе все. Но тогда я был слишком хилым, слишком болезненным. Теперь же, — Стив сжал кулак, так что на руке выступили вены, — теперь, если нужно, я могу проливать для тебя кровь хоть каждый день.

— Не надо, — в третий раз выдавил Баки.

— Почему?

Баки сидел настолько неподвижно, что его тело почти звенело от напряжения. Лежащая на коленях рука сжалась в кулак, костяшки побелели.

— Потому что ты думаешь, что не стоишь того? Не заслуживаешь? — с вызовом бросил Стив. — Ты ошибаешься, но это даже и неважно. Тут нечего заслуживать. Ты имеешь право на то, что поддерживает в тебе жизнь. Все имеют.

— Стив…

Но было поздно; лезвие полоснуло поперёк запястья Стива, оставляя глубокий надрез. Он старался попасть по крупной вене, зная, что мелкие заживают быстрее. Теперь в их распоряжении было несколько минут.

Как только первые капли крови поползли вниз по руке Стива, Баки раздул ноздри и резко повернул голову.

— Уходи.

Стив сделал шаг вперёд.

— Уйду, если снова меня попросишь. Но тогда эта кровь просто прольётся впустую.

— Черт тебя подери, — это был почти всхлип. — Почему ты…

— Пей, — сказал Стив, — я говорил тебе тогда, в первый раз — в прошлый раз — тебе не обязательно кусать меня. Ты никогда не причинял мне вреда, даже в ту ночь, когда был по-настоящему голоден, ты пытался прогнать меня. В Вашингтоне ты спас мне жизнь, и это после семидесяти лет у ГИДРы. Боже, Баки, какой же ты монстр? Ты — Баки. Мой Баки. Мне плевать, что ты помнишь, а что — нет. Мне плевать, чья кровь на твоих руках. Вот это — моя кровь, и вся она — для тебя. И всегда так будет. Можешь выпить всю.

Стив подступал ближе, зажимая окровавленное запястье, чтобы не испортить ковёр. Потом сел рядом и протянул Баки руку, из которой медленно вытекала темно-красная кровь. Баки упорно не смотрел, хотя это явно давалось ему с большим трудом.

— Почему ты… — в последний раз взмолился он.

— Хочешь знать, почему я готов ради тебя на всё? — Стив поймал себя на том, что улыбается. — Черт, Баки. Неужели мне опять придётся повторять это вслух?

Баки судорожно выдохнул. Затем — Стив практически видел, как тают последние остатки его самообладания — дрожащей рукой взял запястье Стива. Пальцы сомкнулись так туго, что кровотечение прекратилось. Стив ждал, что Баки поднесёт запястье к губам, но вместо этого, тот заставил Стива опустить руку, крепко удерживая её внизу, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать.

Стиву казалось, что он вдруг научился дышать под водой; внутри у него все расцвело. Он подумал, что, возможно, именно так чувствуешь себя, когда пьёшь чью-то жизнь.

Стив был все ещё полностью растворен в поцелуе, когда Баки прервался. Стив дышал его запахом и почти не заметил, как Баки наконец-то притянул его запястье к губам.

Сначала он слизал кровь вокруг, затем припал к порезу ртом и начал медленно и жадно _пить_. Стив снова прикрыл глаза. Было больно, но ему было плевать на это. Плевать. Он готов был часами терпеть эту боль.

Баки больше не сдерживался, он сосал все сильнее; через несколько минут ему пришлось остановиться — порез затянулся. Стиву достаточно было одного взгляда на Баки, чтобы снова достать скальпель.

— Хочешь…

— Да, — простонал Баки, — черт… пожалуйста… _да_ …

В этот раз Стив сделал небольшой надрез на шее, вдоль одной из вен, рядом с яремной, где кровотечение должно было быть обильным. Баки выдал ещё один глухой стон, подался вперёд, вцепился в Стива и уткнулся лицом в плечо. Он пил, и пил, и пил, и у Стива даже голова не закружилась, даже после почти что десяти минут. Наконец-то, черт, наконец-то его тело годилось на что-то кроме сражений, смертей и разрушений. Он даже был немного этим горд.

В конечном итоге, порез на шее тоже затянулся. Баки отпрянул, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

— Ещё? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Нет. Нет, — Баки с трудом переводил дыхание. — И так уже слишком…

— Да я так каждый день могу, Бак. Я только начал.

Стив вытер скальпель о джинсы и сунул его в карман.

— Послушай, я не хотел… давить на тебя. Я просто хотел, чтобы у тебя был настоящий выбор: замораживаться или нет. Если ты делаешь это только потому, что считаешь себя монстром… Я не могу молча на это смотреть. Это не так. Я тебя знаю, — Стив посмотрел на него в упор. — И пока что, ты не сделал ничего такого, что бы заставило меня изменить своё мнение.

Баки все также сидел почти вплотную к нему, вцепившись в его рукав. Он потряхивал головой, словно пытаясь взбодриться. Возможно, он всегда становился таким от крови. Стив не знал. Баки никогда не позволял ему смотреть, даже во время войны.

— Мне нужно уснуть.

У Стива сердце рухнуло вниз. Он двинулся, чтобы встать.

 — Я позову Т’Чаллу…

— В кровати, идиот. Останься, — Баки прислонился к нему всем весом. — Гребаный упёртый засранец. Знаешь, а ты теперь гораздо приятней на вкус.

**Author's Note:**

> Если хотите оставить комментарий автору — пишите. Передам. :)
> 
> Фанфик написан по заявке для благотворительного аукциона.
> 
> Название взято из песни Nine Inch Nails — Hurt (также известной в перепевке Джонни Кэша)
> 
> The needle tears a hole  
> The old familiar sting
> 
> Мои другие переводы находятся по тэгу "Гость в серебристом плаще"


End file.
